Ryloth/Leyendas
Ryloth, también conocido como Twi'lek, era el mundo hostil y rocoso de los tw'leks, en los territorios del Borde Exterior situado en el Corredor Corelliano y en el final del Corredor Viento de la Muerte. Su día y año tenían la misma duración, por lo que uno de sus lados estaba siempre encarado a su estrella, mientras que el otro, estaba sumido en una noche perpetua, este fenómeno es conocido como rotación síncrona. El lado diurno era llamado Tierras Brillantes. Características geográficas Orbitaba en segunda posición en el sistema Ryloth, era un mundo árido y rocoso de desiertos y cadenas montañosas con cumbres cubiertas de bruma y valles sombríos, tenía poca o ninguna superficie acuática, excepto áreas aisladas de agua helada en el lado nocturno. Poseía una capa atmosférica delgada pero respirable. Estaba orbitado por cinco satélites que ejercían una sutil marea en el núcleo fundido del planeta y en manantiales subterráneos. Debido a su permanente frontera entre el lado iluminado y el nocturno, las condiciones atmosféricas en la superficie se caracterizaban por vientos fuertes que alcanzaban los 500 km/h, que friccionaban el terreno, modelando el paisaje y los impredecibles estadillos abrasadores llamados tormentas de calor, que podían alcanzar los 300 grados centígrados. Las tormentas de calor más fuertes se solían desplazar por el ecuador y se adentraban varios kilómetros bajo tierra, oradando cuevas cerca de la superficie en ese momento inhabitable antes de disiparse al llegar al lado nocturno. A lo largo del terminador, estaba el dominio de los tw'leks en medio de los dos ambientes extremos. A lo largo de esta estrecha franja existían una serie de cavernas y ciudades subterráneas de los tw'leks, protegidas con gruesas puertas antiexplosiones y verjas levadizas para no dejar entrar a los feroces monstruos que rondaban las Tierras Brillantes, especialmente lyleks. Los Jardines de Rocas Flotantes de Ryloth, era una maravilla natural de atracción turística bien conocida por todo el Borde Exterior, en donde los fuertes vientos fluían a través de los túneles elevando suavemente las rocas en el aire. Con el paso de los años, los jardines se llenaron de unas raras y deslumbrantes piedras. Los visitantes podían recolocar las piedras a su gusto, pero se les animaba a que mantuviesen el estilo natural. Kala'uun era una ciudad permanente situada en el seno del sistema montañoso Los Cinco Solitarios, y que podía presumir de un gran espaciopuerto subterráneo. Historia Ryloth fue descubierto por primera vez por exploradores de la Antigua República aproximadamente 10.000 años antes del comienzo de las Guerras Clon y fue uno de los primeros planetas descubiertos en el Borde Exterior. Situado al final del Corredor Corelliano, era uno de los pocos mundos de la Galaxia que estaba más alejado del Núcleo Galáctico que Tatooine. En la época del descubrimiento de Ryloth, su civilización no era muy avanzada. Los tw'leks instalaron molinos y turbinas para el suministro energético de sus ciudades e industrias excavadas en las montañas. El cultivo de hongos y moho proporcionaba la alimentación de la población, así como la cría de rycrits, animales de rebaño domésticos para la carne. Los tw'leks nunca desarrollaron viajes espaciales, pero en su lugar, se expandieron por la Galaxia mediante el comercio con la República, negociaciones diversas, o seduciendo su camino hacía las estrellas. Esclavitud El comerció de esclavos, siempre fue una parte cotidiana de la vida en Ryloth desde 12.500 ABY y persistió mucho después del primer contacto con la República. Las bailarinas eran muy preciadas y como las comunidades tw'leks estaban esparcidas por toda la República y más allá, siempre encontraban mercados ansiosos. Los esclavos solían venderse por contrato, siendo una manera fiable de eludir las leyes antiesclavismo. Pronto, una esposa o compañera tw'lek se convirtió en un símbolo de estatus entre los adinerados y decadentes por toda la República Galáctica y finalmente en el Imperio Galáctico. El comercio de esclavos se mantuvo rentable durante toda la historia de Ryloth, y aunque al principio los esclavizadores eran tw'leks, con el paso de los años muchos Señores del Crimen alienígenas emigraron a Ryloth para hacerse un hueco en el negocio. Llegó un punto en el que la presencia de tw'leks de todas las profesiones y oficios, ejecutivos, sirvientes, guardaespaldas, mayordomos y esclavos, se convirtió en una vista común, incluso omnipresente por toda la Galaxia. Su parecido con los humanos les hizo estar al margen de los prejuicios xenófobos durante la era Imperial. El anx mafioso Graxol Kelvyyn estableció su cuartel general en Ryloth poco después del inicio de las Guerras Clon. Era conocido por poseer un vasto comercio de esclavos que cubría el Borde Exterior e incluso alcanzaba Kidiet Olgo en el Núcleo Galáctico. Ejemplos de esclavos tw'leks durante los últimos días de la República y el Imperio son Ann Gella y Tan Gella, gemelas propiedad de Sebulba. Bib Fortuna y Oola eran propiedad de Jabba el hutt. Ryll La mayor exportación de Ryloth, y el producto que sostuvo sus primeros comercios, fue el mineral conocido como ryll, una potente especia, descubierta en 4.8000 ABY, que fue extraída y distribuida para uso médico. El ryll se encontraba cubriendo las rocas, en vez de en los típicos filones de la mayoría de minerales. Los mineros instalaban las explotaciones bajo las rocas y las taladraban para desincrustarlas. Su naturaleza altamente adictiva y sus propiedades alucinógenas, la convertían en una de las sustancias preferidas para uso recreativo entre los bandidos y la decadente nobleza de la Galaxia. El ryll y el glitteryll estaban prohibidos en la mayoría de los mundos de la República, pero la demanda era lo suficientemente grande como para mantener un próspero mercado negro. Los líderes criminales y escalvizadores se tomaron interés por las operaciones de contrabando de ryll y comenzaron a competir con los mineros legítimos. En la época de la Guerra Civil Jedi, la mayoría de la explotación legal de ryll se había extinguido, quedando solamente los contrabandistas. La distribución exclusiva de los derechos sobre el ryll estuvo temporalmente embargada por los neimoidianos alrededor del año 4.800 ABY. Aunque se da por hecho que esto pudo ser el fin del peligroso tráfico ilegal de ryll, tuvo bastante oposición. La irresponsable distribución de la droga desencadenó finalmente las Masacres de Gank. Caballeros Jedi en Ryloth en Ryloth en 3.986 ABY.]] Alrededor del 1.002 ABY, la Hermandad de la Oscuridad dirigía una academia Sith en el planeta, especializada en el entrenamiento para Asesinos Sith. En los siguientes años a las Guerras Clon, Anoon Bondara sirvió como Jedi Vigilante de Ryloth, identificando tw'leks sensibles a la Fuerza y enviándolos a entrenarse a Coruscant. En 44 ABY, los Maestros Jedi Tholme y Quilan Vos fueron enviados a Ryloth con orden de detener al contrabandista ilegal de animales. Allí se encontraron con una niña tw'lek sensible a la Fuerza llamada Aayla Secura. Se la llevaron y más tarde fue entrenada por Quinlan Vos. Más tarde, en 32 ABY, Vos y Aalya, entonces su padawan, descubrieron una operación ilegal de contrabando de glitteryll planeada por Pol Secura (el tío de Aalya), Bib Fortuna y el Senador Chom Frey Kaa, usando los huevos de energía de araña tomados en Kessel. Mediante la capacidad mental de Kiffar Asanté Vos y grandes dosis de glitteryl, Pol Secura borró sus memorias y dejó a Aayla como bailarina en su propiedad. Finalmente, Vos recuperó sus recuerdos y volvió a Ryloth para recuperar a su padawan. Ryloth en la República Ryloth estuvo representado en el Senado Galáctica por los Senadores Connus Trell y Orn Free Taa, que sucedió al controvertido Chom Frey Kaa. El Senador Free Taa, fue un partidario leal de la República, que mantuvo a Ryloth bajo su protección mediante el apoyo a la mayoría de los decretos del Canciller Supremo Palpatine, incluyendo el Acta de Creación Militar. Guerras Clon Durante las Guerras Clon, Ryloth fue revindicado por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes y solía albergar una gran instalación de reciclaje de droides. El embargo fue denunciado oficialmente por el Senador Orn Free Taa, y la propia opinión pública de Ryloth estaba amargamente dividida. Al final, el planeta se convirtió en el lugar de la batalla del 19 ABY durante los Asedios del Borde Exterior. La batalla fue breve, y Ryloth quedó relativamente intacto. La habilidad diplomática de los políticos y poderosos contactos con los señores del crimen, lo mantuvo a salvo de ningún daño. Imperio Galáctico Los prejuicios xenófobos del Imperio Galáctico estaban claros para los habitantes de Ryloth. La Cultura Superior Humana creía en la inferioridad de los alienígenas, pero Ryloth sagazmente, desempeñó un papel de sirviente leal al Imperio, mientras tranquila y discretamente ayudaban a la Alianza Rebelde. Sin embargo, estos fueron tiempos oscuros para los tw'leks, incluso los miembros de los clanes más influentes fueron esclavizados, perdiendo todas sus propiedades e influencia para entretener y satisfacer las necesidades de los burócratas y gobernadores. Durante un tiempo, aproximadamente en el mismo año de la Batalla de Yavin, la rebelión dirigió una base en Ryloth, fue localizada por Droides víbora sonda, lo que provocó una ataque del ejército expedicionario imperial, que se infiltró y destruyeron las instalaciones, a pesar de la fuerte resistencia de los Rebeldes e incluso de jawas inmigrantes. Durante esta época, el Consorcio Zann poseía en secreto, el Palacio del Consorcio en Ryloth. En 5 ABY el Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin estableció un puesto para repostar combustible en Ryloth, usando esclavos tw'leks para trabajar y reclutó al tw'lek Tol Sivron para administrar el puesto llamado Instalación las Fauces. En el año 3 DBY, Tyneir Renz, Padija Anjeri, Nikaede y Drake Paulsen trajeron la calavera de cristal del tw'lek Jedi New'arforrth a la base Rebelde en Derora. Renz presentó la calavera al clan nercathi en Ryloth para persuadirles de que se unieran a la Alianza. Después del Imperio en Ryloth.]] Tras la Batalla de Endor en el año 4 DBY, Ryloth se convirtió en miembro de la Alianza de Planetas Libres. Sin embargo, después de su liberación del Imperio, no se unió a la Nueva República directamente. Más tarde, Wedge Antilles y Winter viajarían a Ryloth en busca de un fugitivo tw'leks, y tuvieron que competir con un grupo de imperiales en una carrera trucada. Después de que el Escuadrón Pícaro fuese a Ryloth en el año 6 DBY para conseguir ryll que ayudase a curar el virus krytos. Pilotos tw'leks se unieron a Wedge Antilles y ex pilotos del Escuadrón Pícaro para luchar contra Ysanne Isard en la Guerra del Bacta. Debido a su estafa de ryll kor contra la Nueva República, el clan Shak quedó desacreditado. Poco después, el tw'lek Nolaa Tarkona ingenió una revolución que derrocó a los clanes gobernantes. Entonces ella asumió el control de Ryloth y fundó la Alianza de la Diversidad anti-Humana. Sin embargo, en el año 24 DBY, los esfuerzos de la Alianza de la Diversidad por iniciar una guerra contra los humanos fue frustrada. A continuación, el planeta fue representado en el Senado de la Nueva República por Kur y más tarde por Cola Quis. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, el planeta fue un valioso miembro de la Nueva República y subsecuentemente de la Alianza Galáctica. Detrás de las cámaras *El juego de PC Star Wars: Rebellion coloca erróneamente a Ryloth en el Sector Orus, el cual está situado en el Borde Interior. *Adicionalmente, en de la enciclopedia del juego Rebellion, la entrada de Ryloth afirma erróneamente que la mayoría de los habitantes viven en la oscuridad perpetua del lado del planeta que no mira a su estrella. Apariciones en 3.986 ABY.]] *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:7:02'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:9:15 Edition'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''Tempest'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook, Second Edition'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' Categoría:Planetas desérticos Categoría:Planetas del Borde Exterior de:Ryloth en:Ryloth fr:Ryloth ru:Рилот